Missing
by pacifica25
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D agent from the future Lily Hawk is transported back in time to catch the villains the avengers missed and put them down for good. But when she meets the avengers, she doesn't get on their good side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise

THE BLACK HAWK

"Black Hawk is my finest agent." Jasmine Fury argued against the council, "I'm not just going to hand her over to you for a test on your new machine, whether it works or not." The council, even though you couldn't see their faces, looked concerned about her choice.

"We need someone with her skill, she's a perfect match." A male voice came from her right.

"I'll let her go," Jasmine said, "But I want her back here, in this time, within a year." She turned away from the council and exited the room, Doctor Smith can have her best agent for a year, but that's it, no longer.

Italy.

I'm in an interrogation at the moment, I'm being interrogated.

"You think, I'm just going to talk?" I mock him as he stalks around, "I ain't going to talk. Nope. So there really is no point." He looks at me when I say that, the scar on the left side of his making it more dramatic in the lighting.

"So you have no point?" he says, "I should just kill you." My beeper goes off, Director Fury wants to talk. I have to hurry this up. He steps close to me, big mistake, just as he's about to say something I head butt him in the forehead. He goes down and I cut myself free from the chair. He tries to stand up but I kick him where it hurts and he goes down again. I get out of there and into my car. I drive out of there and down to the docks where the Helicarrier is waiting, and Director Fury. She steps out onto the dock where it's more visible as I climb out of my car.

"Hey Jasmine, what's up?" I say as I shake her hand. She looks at me sternly and sighs.

"Doctor Smith." She mutters, "He's chosen you for an experiment. We've already agreed." I nod, no point arguing, "The experiment will be taken out on the Helicarrier." She leads me onto the Helicarrier and to the labs. Doctor Smith stands in the middle of them, smiling at me.

"Hello Black Hawk." He purrs as though he's a cat.

"Hello Doctor Smith." I mutter with a hostile force. He sits me down and tells me what's going on.

"We've built two different types of pills, one to send you into the past, and one to bring you back here. We want you to take both and swallow the one that'll take you to the past. Director Fury admits mistakes were made in the past, bad people got away, she wants you to travel back and get rid of them." I nod, those are my orders, and I grab everything I own, clothes, guns, knives, books, grenades and my lucky charm bracelet. I go back to the lab and Doctor Smith hands me a glass of water and the two pills.

"The purple one will bring you back here, safe." He nods at me, Jasmine nods at me as she gives me some documents. I put the other pill, the blue one, the one that'll take me back, in my mouth and swallow it down with the water. I start to tingle and I can see the world disappearing around me, a new one forms, it's night and in the past. I'm no longer in 2041.

I run through the strange streets holding the documents Jasmine gave me. I need to find somewhere to stay, somewhere safe where I can read these in privacy. I look down the street I'm on, at one end there are the docks, and the other end has the Stark tower. I look at it, it's pretty. Sums it up. I run down the street towards it, there's just a slight chance that if I become friends with Stark, I'll get into the Avengers. I run at it my heart pounding, but I realise that I'm not alone. I turn around and see three Avengers looking at me, weapons ready.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hawkeye smirks, Miss Marvel and Hulk smirk too.

"I don't want to fight you." I say.

"Then don't run at Stark tower." Miss Marvel says, Hawkeye's grip tightens.

"I have to get in." I explain, they look at each other.

"Without permission I'm guessing." Hawkeye says.

"Fine, easy or hard?" I ask. They don't lower their weapons. "Hard it is." I pull out my knives that are really sharp, and long, and run at them. Hawkeye shoots but I knock the bow out of his hand, punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach with such a force that he's sent flying. Miss Marvel hits me in the back with her powers but I punch her where she injured her knee, you see, I know all their weaknesses. I head butt her and throw her away. Hulk runs at me and punches me, it sends me back far. He runs at me again but I run at him too. He goes to kick me but I put one arm around his neck and swing around. He's angry and starts to punch me, but he misses, I cut him on the arm, knee and cheek. I punch him so fast in the stomach that he has no time to even pull his arm back. I start to punch him over and over again. Eventually he gets his strength back and goes to crush me, but I have other plans. I grab his arm and use his momentum against him. I swing him around and around and eventually let go. He flies off down the street.

"Hi there." I hear Hawkeye say behind me, I turn around and we get into a fist fight, he punches me and I punch him. Eventually I twist his arm and ground him.

"Don't mess with me." I pull out a knife and aim it at his arm, "I'm Black Hawk." He looks at me in astonishment, but he really should've kicked me in the knee, because I cut his arm, carving my symbol into it. A hawk head.

"That's enough!" I hear a voice say from above. It's Ironman with Thor and Yellow Jacket. I leap up onto his shoulders, then Thor's and off, I send a pulse which makes Stark drop, Ironman. I land on the ground. I hear someone behind and I pull out my favourite weapon, a lead pipe. I hit Black Panther in the face with it. Thor comes at me with his lightning but I grab his hammer and take it out of his hand. It doesn't drop like everyone expected it to; I have a grip on it. They look at me in fear. I can control Thor's hammer, scary. I've done it now, they all come at me, and I run of course. They're very fast, especially Black Panther and Hawkeye. I hide in the shadows and watch them go past, I smirk and step out but Hawkeye had dropped to the back of the group so when I turned out I smacked into him. We both fell to the ground, we then realise who we ran into and pull out our weapons. I pull out my sword which is curved at the end, he pulls three arrows. I drop Thor's hammer onto the ground, I don't want it.

"You should've held onto that," he growls, "It would've gotten you out, not too badly hurt."

"I can kick your butt any day." I smirk and leap above him, he shoots as I land behind him and twist his arm backwards, and he yells in pain and falls to the ground.

"Old injury, right?" I mutter in his ear, which lets him know something dangerous about me. I know everything about them. I kick him down onto the ground and pick up Thor's hammer again, I could hold onto it and study it for a bit, then return it. I hear a whizzing noise coming towards me. I grab the thing that was flying at me, it's Captain America's shield. I look down towards where it had come from. Captain America's there, and he doesn't look happy.

"Get your hands off my shield." He growls.

"Then don't give it to me." I say simply, shrugging my shoulders. He runs at me but I just trip him over, and run away. Great, am I to be a thief in the past? I run down streets and I'm finally alone. I hide Cap's shield and Thor's hammer behind a dumpster and walk around trying to find a place to stay. I walk past a clothes shop and I see a cool jacket. I walk in and buy it from the lady, it's strange to see someone who's supposed to be old and yet here they are, young. I put it on and admire it. On the back it has a stud skull. I walk out feeling pretty happy, now that I'm warm. It's so cold! I walk past a big old building, twice, no-ones living in it. I could. I run off and grab the hammer and shield. I break in and find a room near the back. It has an old mattress which I bang out and clean up in another room and a couple of moth eaten blankets. I throw aside and use my jacket as a blanket, I cut a hole out of the mattress and stuffed the shield and hammer in there. I fall asleep looking at the stars outside.

I wake up, sun streaming through a broken window in the wall. I get up and stretch and find another old mattress and start beating it up. I need to practice my skills. After doing that I find a bucket in a closet in what used to be a kitchen. I fill it up with cold water and wash myself. After that I find the only towel that has survived the moths and dry off. I climb out of the place after securing the shield and hammer. I walk down the street and find a cute little bakery that sells croissants. I buy one and let the taste melt in my mouth. After a while I decide to buy a computer, I'll sell it later, and upgrade it to the machines I'm used to. It'll be able to scan the shield and hammer and analyse it. I walk around and find a book lying on the street. It's called _This is Shyness_ by Leanne Hall, good book. I pick it up and find a seat. It's a good day to read.

I open up the documents that Jasmine gave me and look at them, number one, The Leader. I remember him, he broke out in our time and no one knows where he is. I look over the information and memorise it all. I realise someone is looking over my shoulder. I look up and see an elderly man looking at me.

"What have you got there?" He asks.

"Ideas, for a book." I lie very quickly. Wow, that's the fastest I've ever thought.

"Can't wait to read it." He replies and walks off, I smile, he's nice. I get up and walk down to Stark tower. I walk in and ask for an appointment, they tell me to wait, so I sit down and start to rebuild my computer. I put in new algorithms that upgrades it and allows the computer screen to become 3D, so I can hold it. It's pretty awesome.

"Miss Hawk?" The assistant taps me on the shoulder, "Mr Stark will see you now." I pack up and catch the elevator up to his floor; the assistant lets me through and takes the elevator down. I gulp down my anxiety and open the door. My best poker face is on as I walk through. He has his back to me, that'll make it a lot better and easier for me to talk to him.

"Um, Mr Stark?" I start.

"Take a seat kid." I sit down and he swivels around to see me. His face, which was relaxed, turns into astonishment as he sees it's me.

"Jarvis," he says to his pet computer, "Bring Thor over here." I gulp and look up at him.

"Look I just wanted you to have something." He glares at me and locks the doors with a remote control. I put the computer I just upgraded onto his desk. I stand up and walk towards the window.

"It's a computer." Stark mocks.

"I know." I say, and with that I walk back to the far end of the room and turn to face the window.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he turns on the computer.

"This." I run and jump through the window, the glass shatters around me and I fall down, down, down. I put a hand behind my back and open the parachute. I land safely on the ground take the parachute off. I see Thor fly through the broken window. I notice a little kid looking at me.

"Here you go kid." I say handing the parachute to him, "Go nuts." He thanks me with an excited squeal and runs off. I smile and look up again; I see Thor and Stark, now Ironman, looking around trying to find me. I walk off with an evil smile on my face. I eventually make it back to my building and climb in. It smells terrible, I then realise it's because some squirrels are living upstairs. I walk around towards the back and get my knives and weapons out of my bag. I sling it around my shoulder, so much for the computer analysing Thor and Cap's hammer and shield. I flip the mattress over and get them out. The hammer is heavy, but I still have a good grip, the shield is soooo shiny! I love shiny things, and sparkly things. I hear a thud come from the next room and hear whispers. I pull out my sharpest knife and creep towards the corner; I pull out a smoke grenade. I bite the pin and pull it off; I throw it into the room and watch the smoke spread. I run in with two knives now pulled out. I look around and see three figures on the ground. I recognise them. The first one is Black Panther, and then the others are Wasp and Yellow Jacket. They know I'm here. I pack up my stuff and get ready to leave, when I was just about to step out the front door and onto the street, I remembered the hammer and shield. I ran back in side and into my room. They're still there. Should I take them with me or leave them here, that way when they wake up, they can tell the others that I've left them behind. I wrap them in newspaper and lay them beside the mattress, and walk out. I walk down street after street before realising that I had nowhere to go. I sat down on a bench and looked at my stuff, it seemed pitiful to what was actually in it. I looked around the street and saw a nice hotel; I've got enough money, why not? I walk in and get a room, simple. It's big, and pretty. Not only that but I was able to enjoy my first decent clean in the past. I walk out and hear a knock on the door, great a visitor, just what I need now. I look through the peep and see someone with food, food! I open the door and let him bring it in. After he leaves, I get changed into very black attire and sit down, and then I eat like a pig. Another knock on the door, great, the guy with food is probably going to comment on my disgusting habits when he comes in. I cross to the door and open it.

"What?" I ask, very rude, but I tense up when I see its Hawkeye and Wasp.

"Ironman wants a word with you." Hawkeye replied. I sighed and walked towards the window.

"Sorry you came all this way to not get what you came for." I opened the window, "Nice night, isn't it?" I sit on the window sill facing them. They've invited themselves in.

"Yeah, now tell us why you took the shield and hammer behind." Wasp asked sitting on a chair.

"Because they're awesome." I shrug and fall backwards off the window sill. Falling is exhilarating. But it was cut short by one of Hawkeye's arrows trapping me in a net.

"Nice try." Wasp flew down towards me and got her stingers ready.

"My try isn't over yet." I smirked; I press a button and pull out my bow and arrow. They look exactly like Hawkeye's. I shoot at Hawkeye fast, so fast he doesn't even have time to pull out another arrow. They're trapped in a couple of seconds, Wasp is frozen and Hawkeye is trapped in a net. I've cut myself free and I'm running away from them and from everything else. I need to find Fury, now.

"Ugh." Hawkeye groaned as he fell to the ground after breaking free from the net. Damn her, he thought, he turned to Wasp and broke the ice; she squeezed out and fluttered in the warm midnight air.

"I've got a score to settle with her." Wasp chattered, her teeth moving rigidly. Hawkeye nodded in agreement and pulled out his Avengers ID card.

"She got away."

**A/N. This is my first story, don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own you recognise, or marvel or the avengers.

My heart burst inside of me and I collapsed on the ground, my dad had been so close to me. I longed to be with him, but I knew my mission would keep me separated from him, not to mention his friends as well. I looked up from the concrete and saw vague outlines of people, a group of them. I watched them walk close to me until I saw one of their faces, she had red eyes and her hair seemed to be on fire. Her eyes pierced me and made me feel weak. I lay there as they walked past, but one stayed behind and prodded me with their finger, when I looked to see who it was I was shocked. It was a girl with green skin who appeared to be sewn together with simple thread. She smiled when she saw me look at her.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly. I stared at her, she seemed familiar some how, even though it was impossible.

"Black Hawk." I muttered as she pulled me up. She smiled at me, her smile was the sort of one that made you feel warm inside even though it was freezing, one that made you happy, so happy you could burst.

"Nice name," She seemed to laugh the words out of her mouth, "I'm Zombie." I stood up on my own two feet and began to walk, her arm around me supporting my every movement. We caught up to her friends in no time, another came to my aid and put a bandage around my ankle, I must've sprained it. We walked into an abandoned building silently, the two girls put me down on a moth-eaten couch and let me rest, I looked at the girl who had put the bandage around my ankle and saw that she was bigger than any normal girl, did she have powers? I turned away from her and looked at my ankle, what happened to it? I looked at the other kids here and decided they didn't look too friendly so I looked at the door. It was so close, maybe, just maybe. I crawled towards the door but I stopped as soon as I heard someone say my name.

"Lily Hawk." A girl with green and black hair stated, "Daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, where do you think you're going?" I smiled innocently at the lot staring at me.

"Heh," I mumbled, "No where?"

"You can stay here you know." The red head told me, "With us, we're the Kidds by the way." Recognition filtered my mind, I remember these guys, they're heroes in our time, but in this time, their villains.

**A/N I know it's short but I really like the Kidds, I've been thinking of turning it into a comic, if you're shocked about Lily being the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow don't worry, I was kind of shocked myself when I came up with her, but she's awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.

Ok, this is nuts. I'm crouching here next to Flame and Hell Hound, about to rob a general store, why am I doing this? I have a mission! Well, Rebel can be very persuasive with her telepathic powers and all, she made me do this. The rain beat heavy on my back and head as we waited for the store owner to close up shop and go home. I noticed Flame and Hell Hound tense up with anxiety, this was how they fed their friends and themselves, if they didn't do this, they'd starve. As soon as the store owner was out of sight we jumped into action, I ran at the door and waited for the signal from Flame, she nodded, I smashed the glass near the handle and pulled out my paintball gun, I left my other guns at the current 'home' of the Kidds, I shot the cameras and we opened the door and let the others in. They ransacked the shelves, taking everything they could; Poison was just sitting on the floor stuffing his face with chips. I walked in and cautiously took packets of gummy bears off the shelves; I'd never done anything like this before. The adrenaline running through me was addictive and I felt the need to take more. I took as much as I could carry and ran with the others out of the store, I looked down the street and fear entered my heart, the store owner had come back for some reason. He saw us and the glass shining on the pavement and put two and two together.

"Hey!" He shouted and began to run at us, "Get back here!" We had already begun to run away, we found our hidden knapsacks and stuffed the food we'd collected into them. We ran faster now because there was no need to stop, but the only mistake we made was hiding at the docks, where the Avengers had just caught Whiplash. Damn.

I stopped dead as soon as I saw them, they were waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D to arrive, Flame stopped as well, the others did too.

"You know these guys?" I asked, I expected them to keep running.

"We, kind of, um, broke into their mansion and, uh, stole some of, ah, Stark's files." Zombie told me. That's it we're done for.

"How do you know them?" Killer asked.

"I stole Thor's hammer and Cap's shield." I told them, I could tell they were stunned and looking at me but I was just fixated on the Avengers. We started to slowly move to our right in one big line, just shuffling quietly. As soon as we reached cover, we sighed. That was a big mistake. The Avengers stopped talking and we froze.

"Did you guys just hear something?" Hawkeye asked his team-mates.

"Yeah, it sounded like a sigh." Captain America replied. All that was going through my head were prayers because believe me; I do not need to be caught by the Avengers tonight. But I spoke too soon.

"Hi there." Hawkeye hissed as he aimed an arrow at my head.

Dad, why do you have to be so stupid?

**A/N: Warning! After this it get really sad, and, well, you'll have to read it to understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, or Marvel for that matter, _All my life I've been good, but now… _La la…

I sighed and looked at him again. Was he going to shoot at me? Or not? He hesitated and I took my chance, I ran at him and kicked him in the face, I than jumped over him and rolled on the ground, I turned to face him and kicked him in the chest. He went down and I jumped on him, I took away his quiver and bow and strapped them to me.

"Thanks for the gifts." I hiss and leap away, I pull out an arrow with a cord in it, I shoot it at the big ship that just passed by. It got hold and the cord started to wind up, it pulled me and, since I grabbed hold of him, Chase towards the boat, he had also grabbed hold of Zombie. We landed on the boat and waited for the others. Daze was carrying them onto the boat, wait, she had _**wings**_? Okay, development number one of the day, development two, wait, all of the 'Kidds' have super powers? Oh, right, I forgot that. Oops. Flame literally threw fire form the abandoned boat, abandoned? Oh no, evil plan coming into mind.

"Hey guys," I called them close, they gathered and listened in, Rebel's smile was pure evil and Killer, well, he looked like he'd lived up to his name.

The Avengers stood on the docks; they had stopped firing, literally, what happened? Was this a trap? They looked at each other and after a while they managed to get over thanks to Thor, Ironman and Wasp. It was completely quiet. Where were they?

"Let's head back." Hawkeye said but as soon as he said that a force field closed around the boat, keeping them in and locking all others out.

"They're on this boat." Cap, Captain America, stated, they all shivered and felt like they were shoved feet first into a horror movie.

"Time to play." I whispered and we set our diabolical plans into full swing.

**A/N: Oooh... Now it gets interesting. Question number one: Who goes first?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, of Marvel. –sigh- I wish I did, thanks for actually opening this though. You don't know how much this means to me!

They were encased on the ship, nowhere to run and plenty of spaces to hide. Especially if you're one of the Kidds, or me. The plan was working well, the Avengers had decided to split up and find us, which would mean it would be easier for us to pick them off one by one. I was with my group, Flame, Hell Hound and Zombie. We snuck around following a group of Avengers, Miss Marvel and Hawkeye. They had no idea we were there. Zombie would throw her hand every now and again to make a noise, just so we could see them jump, Chase was finding his way to the control room with Jordan, that way they could turn out the lights. Than it would get really interesting. The lights flickered, they'd made it.

Hawkeye kept glancing behind him whenever a noise went off, it had to have come from somewhere, Miss Marvel jumped every time, so did Hawkeye but it was getting old, until, the lights flickered, he looked around but couldn't see anyone. Then the lights flickered again, he saw something move but couldn't pick out a target since the lights kept going on and off. He saw the shape again, it was a girl but she was flimsy, her hands were missing too. Then from behind he felt someone grab his neck. The force of the person was too much to handle and Hawkeye toppled back and onto the ground.

"Run!" He managed to strangle out a cry as the girl with no hands got closer, but someone was behind her, a boy, with…_wait, that can't be right_. Hawkeye thought, yep, the boy had a tail, fangs and claws. He ran out from behind the girl and leapt at Miss Marvel. The zombie girl made her way to Hawkeye and re-attached her hands, Hawkeye was weak, he was just managing to suck some feeble air into his lungs. He saw a girl lean over him, was it the zombie girl, no it was…

"Light's out." Lily hissed and whacked him in the head with a lead pipe.

Chase crept through the corridors as silently as he could; it was not a good day to be wearing new sneakers.

"Can you be a little quieter?" Jordan muttered as the ducked through an intersection, no one was there.

"New shoes." He whispered back, they squeaked with every step, it was an annoying sound and every time they squeaked he heard Jordan's hair fizz with frustration. Her power of electricity was a little scary sometimes, but at least you knew when you had to start running for your life, and with Chase it was easy to run half way around the continent before Jordan even raised her hand. He smiled at the thought of running; it was all he thought about nowadays. He heard footsteps coming close to them, who was it? They were told by Flame to run even if it was their friends. He grabbed Jordan's hand and bolted; his feet carried him somewhere, but he didn't know where, wouldn't know until he stopped. He stopped and looked around the place, he was standing in a hallway, and he was in front of a door.

"Yes." He smiled as he read what the door said and went inside, it said _Control Room_.

"Why were we told to stay on the deck?" Wasp muttered as she looked around for signs of where the kids had gone. Hulk and Cap were with her, Cap was figuring out strategic places where a battle would be won in their favour on the deck, Hulk on the other hand was just sitting around waiting to smash. Cap turned to look at Wasp.

"We're here because this is a desirable strategic point, it's also almost impossible to cross to the other side of the boat without coming up here. We're waiting." He explained, Wasp groaned and flopped on the ground, she felt a small breeze go past and she thought she saw a boy holding a girl's hand rush past. Must be the heat reaching her brain, nothing could travel that fast. She looked over the side of the boat and saw people looking up at the floating boat, water was lifting into the air towards the boat and on lookers were in shock and police and S.H.I.E.L.D were arriving, and…wait. What was that about water? Wasp jumped and looked at the water rising towards the boat, it looked…alive. Like it had a mind of its own. She leapt back and shrunk into her wasp size. Cap ran over to the side of the boat and saw it too. Hulk grunted and looked around.

"Hello there." They heard someone say suddenly from behind them, it was a girl with cat ears, a tail and claws and a boy that was floating his arms stretched out and his eyes a bright blue.

Black Panther walked through the corridors of the boat as silently as he could, he heard someone coming up behind him, panting, he turned around, claws ready.

"Can you please go slower?" Hank panted as he slowed to a halt. A bang went off behind him and Tchalla disappeared leaving Hank all alone in the corridor.

"Guys?" Was all he managed to say before he got knocked out.

"Sssssssorry about that pal." Poison hissed as he dragged Hank along the corridor.

"But you don't belong here."

**OK, I know I haven't updated in a long time so don't hate me! I was writing another story, it's called Ups and Lows, definitely. It's about the Avengers in High School but there are some changes and some new characters. You should check it out. Next chapter will hopefully be soon! (Can't make any promises!)**


End file.
